


Portrait

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela wants to capture the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Bones - Bones/Angela - art

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…" Angela whispered, noticing that she was now awake. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"It's alright…" Temperance got up from the bed without much difficulty, although she did seem to still be a bit sleepy. She grabbed a robe that was nearby, wrapped it around her to cover her nakedness and headed towards Angela. "Are you drawing something over there?"

"Just you…" Angela teased when Temperance got by her side and looked at a rough portrait of herself, which, like pretty much everything Angela drew, was perfect.

"Angela, this is just… it's _beautiful_."

"No, sweetie…" the artist replied, smiling widely at her. " _You_ are."


End file.
